Day 11 This one is for you
by Missnephilim
Summary: Newt hated his job during the holidays. Everyday he'd have to sit around and wrap presents for egotistical people who never said thank you. But his day starts to get better when a certain dark haired stranger walks up to his desk.


**This one is for you**

Newt hated his job during the Christmas holidays because there was more people and more work to do. Every November and December he was forced to wear stupid elf ears to the store and sit around for the entire day wrapping presents for customers.

It was Monday morning and like everyday Newt got up with a groan and dragged his feet down stairs to his coffee machine. He got himself ready and started his day on a high note. However, when he got to work, things turned for the worst.

He had to deal with 2 complaints that said that apparently his wrapping wasn't good enough. He wanted to tell them to shove their gift where the sun doesn't shine but he knew that was not what he, as the employee, should do.

He then had to deal with a crying child that said he was lost and couldn't find his parents. Newt felt sympathetic at first but after the kid started destroying displays and punching people he was pretty sure that he had got lost on purpose.

However, after his lunch break things started to get better. At 2:30pm a guy with rustled, dark hair approached his desk and handed him a candle that smelled like lavender.

"Can you wrap this for me please?" He asked in a shy voice. Newt was surprised that he said please; most people just march up to him and demand that he wrap their gifts.

"Sure" Newt replied with a huge smile and gladly accepted the candle. He wrapped the gift to perfection and concentrated harder than he ever had on any gift. Once he was done he hummed in satisfaction and handed it back to the stranger. "Here you go."

"Thanks" The man replied and blushed as he walked away. For the rest of the day Newt couldn't stop smiling.

When he got to work the next day he prayed to God that he could see the handsome stranger at least once more just so he could get his number. He started to lose faith towards the end of his day but when he caught a glimpse of the same dark hair he couldn't help but let out a squeal of happiness.

"Hey, can you wrap this for me please?" The stranger asked and Newt wordlessly took the gift from him and started to wrap the gift.

"My name's Newt by the way."

"I'm Thomas and it's nice to meet you Newt" Thomas said with a smile. When the gift was wrapped Newt handed it back to Thomas and winked at him as he walked away.

He couldn't help but watch Thomas' butt wiggle as he walked away. It wasn't until Thomas disappeared from his sight that he remembered that he forgot to ask him for his number.

For the next 7 days Thomas kept coming into the shop with a different gift each day and asked Newt politely to wrap it for him. Newt always wrapped his gift to perfection.

On the 5th day he managed to get Thomas' number and they had been talking non-stop about everything. The only thing they never spoke about was whether Thomas was going to come into the store the next day; Newt didn't want to seem too desperate.

However, when it was Christmas Eve Newt hadn't seen Thomas in the store for the whole day. He had ten minutes of his shift left and there were few people left in the store doing last minute shopping

He was just about to get up and go home when he saw the familiar voice calling his name. Newt turned back around and saw Thomas jogging towards him.

"Thomas? Hey I haven't seen you all day." Newt said as Thomas stopped at his desk. Thomas wordlessly handed Newt a gift that was already wrapped. "Tommy you do realise that this is already wrapped right?"

"I know. I didn't need you to wrap this one because this one is for you" Thomas said and ducked his head to hide his blush. Newt raised his eyebrows in surprise and started to unwrap the wrapping paper.

Newt smiled greatly when he realised what it was. Thomas had got him an engraved, glass heart that said; _Be Mine?_

Newt didn't want to think about how much it must have cost and looked up at Thomas who was looking intently at his feet.

"Yes" Newt whispered and Thomas' head shot up so fast Newt was sure that he got whiplash.

"Are you sure?" Thomas said wish a hopeful vice. Newt walked out from behind his desk and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck as he repeated the word yes over and over again.

That night when they sat opposite each other at the dinner table Thomas' apartment Newt couldn't help but hope for his life to stay like this forever.


End file.
